


Never Good Enough

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e10 Bring on the Night, Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by the prompt destruction.</p></blockquote>





	Never Good Enough

When Percy was seven, he won the second grade spelling bee. Unfortunately his brother won the district bee the same day.

It was the story of his life. Someone else always stealing his thunder.

He worked in research. No one paid much attention to him down in sub-basement 3, but he liked the quiet.

When the first girl disappeared off the mystical map, no one thought much of it. It had happened occasionally. Percy was positive it was something bigger. When the girl in Istanbul died, Percy began researching harder, spending long evenings crosschecking obscure files.

It was when Ian was taken out by "something" while doing some reconnaissance in Africa that the final pieces fell into place. Everyone knew that Ian was being groomed for big things. It seemed the wrong people also knew it.

Percy was almost positive he had drawn the connecting dots, put the jigsaw pieces together, had seen the forest in spite of the trees. It was big. Bigger than anything he could have imagined. He had to be sure and he spent the week rechecking every article, every journal, every diary and text.

He was right. He had discovered exactly what was going on. He quickly punched in the number.

"Mr. Traver's line."

"I need to speak with him immediately."

"I'm sorry, he isn't available at the moment. Would you care to leave a message?"

"There isn't time for time for that. It's urgent."

"He's in a meeting. I'll be sure he calls you when he's out, Mr.?"

"Tillbottom Percy Tillbottom. But this can't wait until the meeting is over. It's a matter of life or death."

"Mr. Tillbottom, considering the business we're in, ninety percent of Mr. Travers calls are "life and death." If he interrupted every meeting to talk to every one of you scare mongers, how would the council ever get run?

Frustration mounting, for the first time in his life Percy got angry. "This can't wait. It's the First---"

The explosion was heard for five miles. Every window in the surrounding three block radius shattered.

Poor Percy. Thunder stolen once again.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt destruction.


End file.
